Naruto Warriors Series
by DandyDelight08
Summary: Tenten wakes up with someone warm next 2 her, where is she? She never knew tat this is where she will have adventures and learn of love with-This a tale where your favorite Naruto characters are CATS! This is also based on the Warriors Series enjoy R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I know u guys were expecting a Nejiten, so it's going to be told by Neji and Tenten mostly. I hope U guys like this! It took me forever to type this. I've heard of writing being difficult, but man! XD Like I said, ENJOY!**

_**Disclaimer:**__*puts hand over heart*__** I do not own Naruto, any characters, or any surroundings, or any of this show (boo T-T), and I do not own Warriors by Erin Hunter, not any cat or any of the clans. (It's a good series!) Enjoy the reading!**_

_Naruto Warriors Series _

**Chapter One**

**The Beginning**

_**I was running through the trees, with a laugh in my voice. **"Man, I'm so thirsty" **I thought**,"better head off to the Free River" **I run faster now that I know where I was, The Great Sycamore. **Only a little while away from Mom and Dad! **I think again. But then, I hear a scream, "TENTEN! Get away from here, NOW!" I turn toward the voice, "DAD? MOM?" I scream back. Then, BAM! Knock out, and everything turned black...**_

I woke up with a splitting head ache, and I instantly jumped up. _"Where am I? What happened? Mom? Dad? Are you here?" _I looked around, not recognizing _ANYTHING. _Where could have been? I was running in the forest, then was knocked out and now I can't remember anything else than that. I felt something warm by my side, though.

"Quit moving." muttered a voice. I jumped toward the voice, which was the person beside me. I got my claws sheathed, ready to fight.

"HEY!" it hissed at me. I yowled back at him,

"Where am I? Who are you? And how did I end up here?"

I was swishing my paw at him as soon as he hissed. At that moment, I made a jump to get on top of him. Sadly, he was faster than I. He twisted his head around and jumped on top of me. Gee! For a kit, such as me, he sure is strong! He had a pure white pelt, except for his tail, ears, and paws; they were brown. But his eyes, they were lavender, with no pupils at all.

"Get off of me!"I shouted struggling to get free. "NO!" he shouted back. I couldn't breathe, and for a moment, I thought that was the end of me. But then a voice rang out,

"NEJI! Get off of her right now!" an older cat scolded him. Neji obeyed immediately.

"She started it," he muttered under his breath.

He walked back over to his mother in peace. _"So, his name is Neji huh? Brat."_ I thought. I shook my fluffy dark tan fur out of my anger, my longer, darker brown fur that was on top of my head shook with it. I looked around again, still, nothing looked familiar. I looked at the cat who I assumed was Neji's mother.

"Excuse me miss, but where am I?" I asked politely. Neji scoffed at the new change of attitude. His mother smiled back at me, and replied, "Oh, darling, you are in the Fire Clan, in the middle of the Great Forest." She gave Neji a quick lick on the head before continuing, "This is my only kit, Neji, who is quite strong and smart for his age." She had a look of pride on her face as she said that. She then looked at me," Now that you know us, who are you, sweetie?"

I paused a moment, then I answered, "My name is Tenten, and I was just curious of how I got here?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"OH! Of course, you came with Neji's uncle, Hizashi; he had found you passed out in the middle of the forest on one of his hunting sessions." Neji's body shook after she had said "Hizashi". I wondered why. I couldn't remember anything like that happening, so I just thought I fell asleep on a quick run to the river. _"Oh well"_ I thought as I licked my paw, it stung for some reason. My stomach growled, and I blushed with embarrassment. Neji's mother chuckled, "You must be starving! You haven't been eating at all when you were asleep."

I was SO embarrassed now. "If it's any trouble, its okay, I won't have anything."I said looking up into her lavender eyes with my deep brown ones.

"Nonsense!" she said with a swish of her tail," we have to get up ready for kit school with Iruka-kun."

"Kit school?"I asked curious. Neji nodded his head, "Yes, it's where the kits go to learn how to become an apprentice." He licked his paw, and put it to his ears, then I noticed something, he was wearing a cobweb bandage over his forehead, and so was his mother.

I wanted to ask why they was wearing them, but I used my manners, and instead asked,

"What's an apprentice?" I wanted to know this too. Neji sighed at me and rolled his eyes.

"An apprentice is the rank of a cat before the rank warrior. As you can see, we are still kits, so our rank is Kit right now, which is why we go to kit school to learn how to become an apprentice. A kit is just the beginning of our lives right now, then it is Apprentice, a Warrior-in-training, we will be getting a mentor to learn how to become a warrior like them. After all of our training, you are a warrior, and will have –Kun or –San at the end of your name, and this is the end of the line for your ranking." He raised his eyebrow at me, "Unless, you become Deputy, the rank before Clan Leader, the cat who leads the clan."

He continued to groom himself, and looked over at me again, "Is this clear enough for you?" I nodded to him, keeping my anger inside of myself after his comment.

He nodded also,"Good, now we need to eat before kit school." He walked over to his mother and began to eat his fill, and I slowly joined him. His mother was right, I _was_ starving! I felt much better afterwards, too.

After I was done, Neji and I walked over toward this huge bracken of thorns. I was of course following him; I didn't know where to go! I stayed close to Neji as we walked through, all these pairs of eyes staring at me. I hoped kit school would go okay…

**A/N: Hello! So did you enjoy this? If you did, please R&R! (In case you people don't know what this means, it means Read and Review, not Rock and Roll) If you liked it, tell me, and I might continue! : ) C YA!**


	2. Kit School

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for all the people who subscribed to me! I HEART you guys! Here's a rose to all who subscribed…%- %- %- %- %- Did U like the roses? I hope so! Anyway here it is KIT SCHOOL! Just guess who's in their class *hehehe***

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: **_**(And Again) *puts hand over heart* I do not own anything of Naruto AT ALL, not the characters, not the surroundings, and not the jutsus; and for Warriors, I own no cat, or background image of this series by Erin Hunter. (I still HEART this series!) ENJOY XD**

Naruto Warriors Series

Chapter Two

Kit School

I followed Neji toward the bracken of thorns, and was a bit scared at first. All of these pairs of eyes were following her the whole way. _"Why are they staring at me like that?"_ I wondered. I mean I was just a kit wasn't I? I burned red under my pelt. I think Neji could sense my awkwardness.

"Don't bother with them, they're just curious,"Neji told her with a comforting glance looking back at me. I felt hotter under my pelt. He's _worried_ about me now? Back at the nursery; he tried to murder me!

"OH! No, No! It's just I'm not used to being stared at", I glanced down at the ground as I stopped beside him; "I have never seen so many cats in the same place." And again, I felt embarrassed.

"Oh, I see", Neji said turning back toward the thorns, and began walking again. I ran and caught up with him. We entered the thorns, but I entered with cautious. Neji looked back again,

"Don't worry, there's only a few other kits in school right now." He reassured. Tenten calmed down a little, but then a fuzzy, shiny, black fuzz-ball showed up in front of her.

"Yosh! Hello fellow kit! I am **(A/N: Guess who?) ** Rock Lee of the Fire Clan! I will be the most powerful of them all!" He yelled proudly in her face. He sat very straight in front of her. I got so freaked out; usually a she-kit would hide behind something, but not me.

I jumped back, my fur all fired up and sheathed my claws out again and hissed in this new cat's face. I then jumped on top of him, and we rolled around in the grass. Neji came in between of the both of us, and yowled at me, "What the heck are you _doing_?" I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"What do you think I'm doing? Why the heck did he do that to me?" I yowled back at him, still hissing at Lee; who apparently was still stunned with her sudden attack.

"He's _Rock Lee_, he does that to _everyone_!"He snapped at me. I look at Lee, then Neji, then back at Neji again. Then, I looked down at the ground; "Sorry about that Lee, I didn't mea-" I was cut off from Rock Lee standing up very quickly in front of me again, only bowing this time.

"It is okay! It was completely my fault for scaring you! You are a worthy opponent!"He shouted at the ground. This time _I_ was stunned. I look at Neji for an answer, but he just shrugged at me to go with it. "Oh, okay", I agreed. Lee looked up at me; black, no pupil eyes sparkling.

"Yosh! I am forgiven!"He smiled real wide,"Oh! I must ask, since you know my name, what is yours?" I looked into his eyes with admiration; he was up so fast after that attack I gave him. I was impressed.

"My name is Tenten, and I'm impressed with your fighting!"I said to him proudly. Lee look at me with admiration too,"Tenten! What a beautiful name!"I felt hot again, "and I am impressed with your fighting too; attacked me when least expected!" **(A/N: This is a Nejiten! Not LeeTen! This is just a friendly comment from Lee to Tenten!) **

I looked around, and saw no one else in the "school". I turned to Neji and Lee and asked them, "Are we the only kits here?" Neji and Lee both nodded, and took a long look around.

"Yup, just the three of us," Neji said looking back up at me.

"It used to be just the two of us, didn't it Neji?" Lee said looking at Neji with smiling eyes.

"Yeah," Neji agreed. We were all quiet for a moment. Then I heard a yowl that was shockingly loud. I was so used to all the yowling, it wasn't even funny. I turned to see a big cat coming our way. Man, almost all cats look so big then I do! I felt so…. small.

The cat that was coming toward us was a dark tan with a huge scar across the bridge of his nose, a darker brown belly and tail, and surprisingly; very kind eyes. So many questions were going through my head: _Where did that scar come from? Who is he? Is he as kind as his eyes? Why am I asking so many questions in my head? _I snapped into reality when the cat spoke,

"My name is Iruka-sensei, and you must be Tenten,"he said gazing at me with those warm, kind eyes. All I could do was nod and play with my paws.

"Neji escorted you, I am guessing?"He continued, looking at Neji teasingly. Neji blushed through his white pelt, visible to everyone. I blushed again myself; I was slightly embarrassed as well.

"My mother wanted me too, after I tackled her down in the nursery," Neji snapped back at his sensei.

"Yes, yes, of course," Iruka agreed, still with a twinkle of humor in his eyes. Neji noticed this and his pelt fluffed up with anger. I chuckled slightly to myself; it was funny seeing Neji getting all riled up. He turned and glared at me. I stopped immediately.

"So, you also met Lee, I presume?" Iruka inquired. Tenten chuckled again, aloud and nodded her head with enthusiasm. Iruka laughed with her; that must happen a lot, what Lee does to say hi to new comers. Neji was also smiling a little; so he does have a heart!

"So," I said to Iruka-kun,"what do you do you do here in kit school?" I asked. Neji and Lee sat up straighter. Iruka-kun looked at them with pride of every sensei should have to his students.

"I will teach you battle strategies, how to hunt, and how to become a great warrior someday." Iruka told me. I nodded understanding. Iruka walked over toward Neji and Lee's ears, and whispered to them something softly. They nodded and they walked to a small clearing and they both hunched down on their hind legs.

"What are they doing?" I whispered Iruka-kun. He shushed me gently, and told me to watch. I did what I was told. They both leap in the air at the same time, and pounce on an imaginary mouse; which was a pair of leaves.

I just watch amazed; they did it with such speed and agility. Neji was slightly faster than Lee though. Wait, what? How did I notice something so little such as that? I was blushing again; and Iruka-kun noticed it too.

"Don't worry Tenten, you will catch up to them soon," He promised. I was relieved he didn't know the real reason I blushed; but this just made me blush harder. He looked from me to Neji, and back to me again. He then chuckled to himself as I ran to join Lee and Neji.

"_I guess you can never stop young love"_ he thought smiling at Neji and I as we all talked together; with jokes, and attacks.

After I was 6 moons, I was finally old enough to become an apprentice. Now, the longer dark brown fur on my head is now up in to buns with grass and cobwebs; so I look like a mouse. But I grew in size, so no one called me "Mouse" anymore.

I loved training with Lee and Neji; they were the greatest friends anyone could have. I learned everything with them, and pretty soon I was caught up, and we were assigned to Gai Sensei as our mentor. I was so excited for this; I wonder what will happen to us now?

I never remembered of how I got to the Fire Clan; I never remembered what happened to the place where I came before. I don't even remember if I came from anywhere else than the Fire Clan. This place was my home now; even if I was an orphan. At least I had Neji and Lee to be friends with.

I still have a crush on Neji; ever since the first day we met. I did since kit hood; and I probably will for the rest of my apprentice hood. I wonder how he feels about me.

**A/N: Hello again! So did you like this one? It took me 2 hours to write this one, so I hope you enjoyed it. I HEART everyone who Reviews me! Pretty please R&R AGAIN! C YA LATER! ; D**


	3. Here We Go Again

**A/N: Hey everyone! What goes on? So sorry that I haven't gotten to do this story in a while, it's been complicated… But I am so fine now! XD I love all of you who had ever sent a review to my story (ah hem ah hem, TWO viewers.) I love you all *blows kisses* Brownies for all of you! XD **

**Enjoy…**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**NEJI'S P.O.V**

I see as she is about to pounce on a brown, plump vole; determination in her doe brown eyes. She stalks her pray silently and sneakily as a fox. Her brown tail swept barely above the ground, slowly moving back and forth swiftly.

I was blinded by her magnificent leap with a swift and careful leap and a quick bite to the neck of the blinded vole. She then picks it up and trots happily to the village of our hidden village in the trees. I stood up from my meditating spot and stretched long and hard.

_Good for her, _I thought as I follow her about 10 feet away. I found her at the fresh kill pile, two identical shiny black cats smiling broadly at her.

"Well done Tenten!" Gai-Sensai shouted proudly, his black, pupil less eyes shining with fire.

"Yosh! Mission complete Tenten!" his mini twin agreed enthusiastically with the same fire in his eyes.

She put the mole on the fresh kill pile, her brown doe eyes glowing with pride, "Thanks guys, it didn't even see it coming," she blew her bangs out of her eyes. I thought it was cute. WHAT? What am I thinking? She's my TEAMMATE! Hisahi would never let me have her as a mate; it would be against the rules. I shook my head violently, trying to get the thought out of my head.

Just as Tenten came into the clearing to clean her head and face with her paw; nine kits came running out of the nursery made out of thorn bushes and brambles. A blonde one with shining blue eyes came up to Tenten first, "Tenten! Tenten! What'd you catch this time? Did you meet a fox? Or a Mist cat Warrior? Did you?-" he was caught off when a black kit came over to him and whacked him in the head with his paw, claws sheathed.

"Dobe! You ask too many questions at a time! Shut up already!" Sasuke-kit growled into Naruto-kit's ear. Naruto-kit rolled his eyes and smirked at him, "You're just jealous I got here first, Sasuke-kit."

"Why you—" Sasuke-kit jumped onto the smirking blonde kit and they tackled each other downhill. A shy dark blue kit came up to Tenten with shining pale lavender eyes.

"H-hello, T-Tenten…" she whispered so softly to her. I visibly flinched at her voice. Oh, how I hate the main branch of my family. They killed my father, and my MOTHER. They killed my father for the Lightning village as a "sacrifice" since my uncle, Hisahi, had killed the deputy of the Lightning Village for kit-napping my little cousin Hinata. She was just a newborn, while I understood everything what was happening that very day. The same as when I got this evil curse mark on my forehead.

I touched my forehead with my paw with sympathy. I wished I was never a part of this clan, I wish I could be free like all the other kits and apprentices right now. When I was a kit, I was always training, 24/7; while other kits got to play in the clearing, chasing butterflies.

I will always envy the kits, ESPECIALLY Hinata. She doesn't have to go through what I went through at her age. I will never forgive the main branch, EVER! Anger ran through my veins when I saw Tenten talking to my cousin.

"Hello to you to you too, Hinata-kit," Tenten purred, respectfully bowing her head. My neck fur bristled. Hinata-kit blushed with embarrassment of the respect Tenten was giving her. "O-oh, y-y-you don't h-have t-to do Th-that Tenten-chan." She pretended to be batting a leaf on the ground.

Tenten let out an _mmrroww _of laughter as her tail curled around her paws as she sat down once again. "No need for you to get embarrassed, I was just being respectful to the next Hyuga heiress." Tenten explained with a glint in her eyes. Okay, forget anger, I was trembling with _**rage. **_

I turned around and was about to march off to Fire Lake, but that's when Tenten spotted me. "Oh, Neji-kun! Hey! How has your morning been?" she scurried off to my spot, " I'll see you all later, enjoy your fresh kill!" she shouted behind her tan back, bangs falling in her face again.

"Hello, Tenten, how has your training been going," I pretended I didn't notice her before; I was almost POSITIVE I was blushing. Tenten saw this, and began to purr with laughter in her brown eyes. I frowned and began to stomp away again. "Hey, hey, HEY! Neji, I was just teasing you; I mean you never blush." Tenten said catching up to my side again. "I didn't mean anything personally, Neji-kun," her eyes shone with an apologetic glow.

Now how can I say nothing to that face? I sighed, " It's alright, I'm just moody lately…" I trailed off and looked away from her face. Her eyes were still on me, I can FEEL it. Then, she looked away and trotted ahead of me to Fire Lake. I snapped out of my daze of a daydream as I saw her walking gracefully; I ran up to catch up.

A few warriors on top of Warriors' Hill were sharing tongues were talking about the young apprentices. "Do you think they know of each other's feelings for one another?" Kurenai-sensai asked as she got between the ears of a dark tom with a spiky pelt.

"I doubt it, Kurenai-sensei," the tom replied with a shrug, "Young love is blind," a silver tom with a spiky pelt and one red eye and one black eye agreed. "For that matter, ANY love is blind, but for some reason it is the young love that puzzles us all." Iruka-sensei walked beside Kakahsi-sensei. They watched the two apprentices stop for water at their main water source.

"I hope they realize that before warrior-hood, or it will be too late for the young Hyuga lower branch,"the Hokage came out of his rock den, "Hisashi wouldn't agree to let Tenten and Neji be mates, Tenten was found in the forest, she was not clan born; but she was also not a kitty pet. It confuses us all, because that is the past and this is the future. We do not look back."

All the warriors bowed their heads in respect. But a white spiky warrior walked beside the elder, "MOST do forget and never look back, others do not", Jaraiya looks at the new generation of kits messing with each other. His eyes fell on the young blonde and black kit, eyes shining softly and sadly.

"I hope that the apprentices will make could warriors, as will the kits as apprentices", Kakashi sighed grooming Anko's neck. She silently purred as he finished. Iruka let out an _mmrroww_ of laughter, with a cheerful gate in his warm eyes. Kakashi and Anko looked away from each other with deep blushes on both of their faces.

"OF COURSE MY APRENTICES WILL MAKE IT! THEY WILL BE GREAT WARRIORS!" Gai-sensei screamed as he sprinted to the rest of the warriors, eyes filled with rage and pride. Everyone groaned silently as he caught up with them. Anko rolled her eyes, as did Kurenai. "So sorry for leaving early from sharing tongues," Anko said getting up and stretching, "But I believe it is almost time for the dusk patrol."

Her gaze fell on all of them with a hurried look of panic and pleading. It's not that they HATED Gai, it's just, well…

He was way too weird to talk to; and if they did talk all he would talk about was either training, or about how Lee was the best apprentice he has ever had and would show the entire clan so. They all felt sorry for Tenten and Neji; and were so…CONFUSED of what Lee thought of him. Oh well, it was his teacher, let it be.

"Oh, oh YES! YES!" Kurenai agreed hopping away from a snoozing Asuma who then fell over as soon as he lost his support. Kurenai turned around and whisper something in his ear; he jumped up immediately and caught up with Anko.

"Kakashi, it's also your turn for the dusk patrol," the Hokage said sitting at the tip of High Rock. Kakashi bowed his head and followed the others to the trail of their hunting grounds. As soon as the warriors reached the path, they were attacked blindly by nine kits who rushed out of the nursery.

"ATTACK!" Kiba and Naruto shouted as they attacked Kakashi's hind legs with tiny claws.

"HINATA, SAKURA, INO!" Kiba shouted, "GET HIS BACK AND HIS HEAD! ONE OF YOU ATTACK THE FRONT LEGS! THAT'LL DISTRACT THEM!" He went back to joining Naruto, who was working on his tail with a joyful glint in his eyes.

Hinata took one look a Kakashi (A/N: I remind you, kits are VERY small compared to warriors) and she looked all the way up to his face; then she fainted. "HINATA!" Ino and Sakura squealed running to their shy friend. Sasuke leaped in from a small tree and got to Kakashi's back. "I GOT HIM! I GOT HIM!" he screamed to the boys. They were cheering as they got under Kakashi's belly.

Shino, Sakura, and Ino watch from the sidelines as they try to revive Hinata. They were cheering with all their spirits in overdrive. Even the warriors watched with amusement, Kakashi was purposely not caring about this moment; he was even finding it amusing.

AT THE LAKE…

"How have your few moons of apprentice-hood been for you, Neji?" Tenten asked lazily as she lay in a patch of lavender, brown tail curling around her body. She sighed with pleasure as her aching muscles rested.

Neji noticed this and ignored the question, " Are you alright? Have you been training too hard again?" he rushed to her side and look over her, she looked healthy and fit, the Hyuga clan has VERY good eye-sight.

"What? No, no, no, it's just I've been awake for awhile, that's it, I swear!" Tenten denied as she leaped up. She looked so serious and honest, but was hiding something, Neji could tell. His eyes softened, "Tenten, what's wrong, you haven't been yourself lately; I mean, you look so tired all the time, with your muscles all aching as if you have been running all day." He got closer to her face, her eyes wide with panic and she took a step back.

"Have you been speaking with Star Clan again? Are you trying to find where you came from again, Tenten?" his forehead was on hers as he said that. Her eyes then softened suddenly, and she whispered, "Yes, yes I have." The silence carried on for a few minutes before they heard two tiny squeals in the air, "ATTACK!"

The mood was broken and they both purred with amusement as they walked side by side up the hill toward the nursery. "Looks like they're at it again," Tenten said as she sped up ahead laughing. Neji watched her, and chuckled silently as he ran with her. _Maybe this life is not as bad as it is than when I am with her_, he thought smiling silently in his head. He saw the kits trying to take down Kakashi-sensei again: Naruto was at his ears, Sasuke on his back, and Kiba at his belly. Boy, this was going to end funny…


	4. The Wild Clan

A/N: Heyyyyyy everyone! So sorry that I haven't kept you updated; it's been busy at school….

Welllll, who's excited for the Hunger Games MOVIE? I know I am! I'm going to see it tomorrow, and let me tell you, the wait is killing me *dramatic sigh*

Anyway, I need to give a HUGE thanks to the reviews I've gotten for the past year. I want to give a special thanks to: Night Kaida (really, your AWESOME, thx for the tips) Hope y'all have a good night, and a good reading because here's (finally) the next chapter to the NARUTO WARRIORS SERIES!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING (if I did, I would make Pein pay dearly for what he did to Jiayara) or Of the Warriors series (if I owned THIS, Bluestar would not have died in vain T_T)

It was dark, and the wind whistled a soft song. The stars shined bright, as did the moon, lighting up the forest floor with the light of the sun in the day. Many different forms moved through the ground with such speed, it was in rival with Lee (A/N: Lame way to put it, but MAN is he FAST). There were a good number, and they all were going to the same place with a plan, they needed to retrieve something. Something that was taken out of their grasp YEARS ago…..

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"HA! I GOT YA!" a bright orange kit screamed jumping on his "enemy". The figure was then transformed into bark of a white oak.

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed. He jumped up, and looked all around. Where did he go?

SNAP!

"HEY!" the kit yowled, "No fair!"

This kit was now dangling ungracefully in a tree by a piece of twine.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A CAT, NOT A MOUSE!" he yowled, trying to claw the twine connected to his left back paw, but failing miserably. His paw was just a wee bit too short to reach his hind leg. He finally gave up and just hung there, slowly spinning counterclockwise.

A MRROWW of laughter rang in the forest. Tenten, Neji, and Lee were watching the kit dangling helplessly in the tree. Neji was just shaking his head in disappointment, I mean, who fell for THAT old trick? Lee nearly jumped up, to tell him never to let his YOUTH BE WASTED BY HANGING IN A TREE, but was stopped by Tenten, who trying hard now to laugh to hard.

Tenten was in between Neji and Lee under a cherry blossom that was in full bloom, a thousand petals seemed to fall in the wind, under their paws. It had been a year, but they still haven't gotten to go the Warrior exams because sensei wants them to wait a bit longer. Let me tell you, they HATED to wait.

"Well", Tenten said getting up and stretching, "I'm going for Noon Patrol, anyone want to come with me?" the tan cat asked while licking her paw and cleaning her face.

"YOSH!" (A/N: oh how I LOVE that word XD) Lee shouted, instantly jumping up from his quiet phase, "I would enjoy going hunting with you, Tenten!" he barreled his way through the clearing with such speed, he looked like a shadow on this clear, sunny day.

"Sure you wouldn't like to come with us, Neji?" Tenten asked shyly, but confidently.

"Hn"

"Aww, come on, it's finally spring! Let's go catch a mouse or two! Maybe even a vole!" Tenten said excitedly.

_Yes, but you look better in the fall_, Neji thought dully. He mentally slapped himself. Did HE just think that? He blushed crimson, showing through his white pelt.

"Neji, you okay?" Tenten asked worriedly. She could read him like a favorite tree.

"YES!" Neji said a bit too loudly; jumping up," I mean, yes, I would like to go hunting with you" he finished hurriedly. He began to trot toward Lee down below hill, at the great opening of the forest.

Tenten shook her head, mrrowwing with a chuckle, how can he be so smart, yet so clueless?

She didn't know she was being stared at from twenty pairs of eyes that hid in the trees as she ran after her teammates.

"There she is, the one we need to get and return to Hidala" (A/N: I will explain who this is later) the leader with a huge scar running down his right eye to his chin. His unusual red and blue eyes lit up with creepy excitement.

"But what if she doesn't come with us peacefully?" a smaller blue cat asked the leader, a glance of question in her forest green eyes.

"Then we'll have to use a little force, won't we?" the leader said smiling viciously as he unsheathed his claws. (A/N: Thank you Night Kaidia XD) The blue she-cat just nodded uncertainly.\

Tenten was now with Lee and Neji talking and laughing as they all left together, side-by side -by side.

"And the others?" another cat with matted fur snarled.

"If they try to get in our way, they die", the leader disappeared in the shadows once more. The others followed without question.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Somewhere in the dark, non-sunned part of the woods, Tenten sensed something was following her as she made her grounds. It wasn't a normal presence either, like a fox or badger, this one felt….

Different.

She felt she was being studied for capturing, not stalked for prey. And it felt like so many eyes were just burning into her spiritual self. She carefully, not looking suspicious, looked around her. She was right; there were eyes, cat eyes, EVERYWHERE.

She slowly started stalking toward a fern, which just looked like she was stalking for prey, toward the strange red and blue eyes. She pounced into the strange eyed fern, but the eyes and all of the strange presences all disappeared. _Strange_, Tenten thought to herself, _I could have sworn…._

She shook it off, and continued to hunt. What she didn't know is that the strange eyes were still there.

"Why didn't we attack like we were planning?" a pale grey cat with lavender eyes hissed at the leader.

"We have to do this carefully, remember? Hidala wants her ALIVE", the leader retorted back at the snappy tom-cat. He began mumbling and went to the back of the crowd.

"Let's try this again, and don't let her see you, understand?" the leader snarled and hissed, his eyes fired up with the power of fire and ice.

"HAI!" all the cats shouted as they disappeared. The leader shook his head, "Amateurs," he muttered.

Neji jumped onto a plump vole gracefully, and bit into its neck, killing it instantly.

"YOSH! FANTASTIC CATCH NEJI!" Lee shouted as he joined his friend with two squirrels in front of him.

"Er…Same to you, Lee," Neji replied. Lee smiled a bright smile that was a sharp contrast to his black fur.

After catching his kill, he heard something that wasn't familiar in the forest. He stopped and listened carefully, looking slowly around him. Lee felt something different in the air also.

"Lee," Neji whispered, "Do you feel something out of place here?" Lee quietly and slowly nodded his head. They both realized the same thing, that if they were together, then…..

"TENTEN!" they shouted together and ran toward the way their friend went.


	5. The Talk of Truth or Lies?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry that the last chapter was so short, I was exhausted from school, track, and such (stupid migraines!) By the way, did you see the latest episode for Young Justice? I loved the ending, it was so cute… They SOOO belong together for many reasons ;) The fighting was awesome too, it made me laugh when it was mentor VS. sidekick…..**

****

**Give me some ideas where I can type them and make you happy! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors' themes, cats, or battle techniques; I don't own any characters from Naruto, or ninjutus…**

**ENJOY! **

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tenten's head snapped up in surprise, and looked around her. Why did Neji and Lee scream her name? Did they need her help? Was one of them hurt? Was it a badger of fox helping call? A bird (a robin) shrieked in surprise and flew away from the branch it once was perched.

"Neji? Lee? Is that you? What's wrong?" she yowled into the never-ending green and brambles, and it echoed off in the long distance.

This was getting strange, it almost sounded as if they were SCARED for her. But from what, what could possibly be horrifying?

*SNAP!* a twig in the woods was stepped on. It wasn't a mouse, or a squirrel either; this was a cat.

Tenten span around in a clockwise circle to the sound of the intruder, and let out a vicious hiss.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" She crouched in a fighting position expecting the cat to jump out at her in offensively. She scanned the forest floor slowly and carefully, wondering where it would strike her.

The intruder didn't come out, not in the way Tenten thought anyway, to attack. The cat came out slowly and jauntily, as if it thought it was superior and she was no match. This cat was dark, with a large scar on its face; its eyes were…

THE BLUE AND RED ONES THAT WERE IN THE FERN!

Now Tenten really was ticked, why was this FOX DUNG here anyways? He wasn't familiar, from any Clan for that matter. She hissed and snakingly circled this stranger. Was he a rogue or kittypet perhaps? He watched with amusement on his face, twitching his whiskers. This only made Tenten angrier. She finally lunged at him from the back, trying to get on his back; her claws unsheathed with a yowl of attack and fury.

He merely kicked his hind legs and got her in the face. The blow knocked her on her back, the air being knocked out of her. She hopped up again, her pelt puffed out twice as big as she lunged at the strange tom cat again with her claws. First, she aimed for his face, but he ducked and quickly unbalanced her by twisting her body around by the paw she used to attack him with. She fell on her back again, seeing StarClan itself dance before her eyes.

Before she could get back up, a very large paw was brought to her chest, making it hard to breathe; also making it impossible to stand up. The tom just stared her with a mocking look on his screwed up face. She didn't give up though; she hissed and spat at his face, kicking her hind legs at the same time.

"Now is that anyway to treat an old Clan Mate?" he meowed quietly in a deep, grounding purr.

"Old CLAN mate? I've never seen you before, you ugly crow-food eater!" Tenten hisses, still trying to get free.

The tom continues to purr in amusement. He gets right by her ear and whispers deathly quiet, "I could just kill you in one bite at the neck, do you know that? I could kill you before you found out who you REALLY are".

Tenten stops squirming and kicking to look into his eyes, was he telling her lies? She hisses angrily, "How do YOU know who I am?" She was angry at this cat, but at the same time…..curious. He looked so familiar, but yet so different. Could he really be telling the truth?

"I have known who were since the day you were born; right under an acorn tree, in the middle of a warm, autumn day." (A/N: stalkerish much, right?) Tenten paused, and looked at his paw and then lifted her gaze to his.

She asked quietly, almost painfully, "Where did I come from?" The tom lifted his paw from her chest, allowing her to jump up on all for paws. She stared into his blue and red eyes, as he did to her doe brown ones. Was he studying her, expecting to run away, to fight?

She sat down on her haunches, her tail just swishing back and forth slowly. "Is there more? Why did you come for me now, and not sooner?"

He sat down himself, and began to tell her, "Aren't you just sick of them?" he snarled.

"Sick of what?"  
>"Your new Clanmates, pphhhhh, if you can call them THAT even," he replied, still snarling.<p>

"Why would I be sick of them? They actually took care of me instead of leaving me in the middle of nowhere!" Tenten returned the snarl, as well as a stare.

"WE DIDN'T LEAVE YOU!" He yowled, standing up quickly, and stomped to her face, "you were taken from us," he whispered quietly.

"Y-you didn't?" Tenten asked surprised.

"No," he said gentler, "we never wanted you to go, you were STOLEN from us, Tenten."

Tenten leaned over, and lay down on all four paws in the muddy earth. She was so confused, why didn't the Leader tell her? Or Neji's Uncle? Was it to keep her safe? She looked up to the tom again, and then asked, "I still don't understand why I should be sick of my NEW Clanmates? She questioned.

Anger flared back into his eyes, "Aren't you sick of being treated like a, a, a HALF-BREED? LIKE A STRANGER TO YOUR OWN KIND?" Tenten thought about that for a second, sure it was true that her Clanmates were very cautious around her; from the beginning of being introduced to the Clan, to this day even still. Was there a reason for this?

"Do they…..HATE me?" Tenten whispered, "Do they think that I will betray them?" She didn't cry, she just was curious about this cat. Besides, she wasn't the type to cry anyway.

"I don't know, do they? Do you get mistreated because you were not Clan born, but adopted into their Clan instead? Hmm?" He prompted her with his nose on her muzzle.

"I don't-" she was cut off by a yowl in the distance. She knew that voice!

"NEJI!" she shouted, jumping up toward the noise. She then swung her head toward the tom again and hissed, "What have you done to my friends?" she demanded, "TELL ME, TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"

The tom got up calmly and told her in a no-nonsense meow, "They were in the way, and needed to be disposed of. Now, come with me."

"NO!" Tenten snarled, "I knew I couldn't trust you!" She turned around, and started running toward the battle cries of her team mates. _**I'm coming Neji!**_ She thought. _**And Lee**_**,** she briefly added while dodging branches and falling trees.

The tom merely started to calmly walk in the direction she was headed, snarling quietly to himself.

"Sir!" the blue she-cat was back to tell him news.

"What do you want, Isis?" He hissed at her. Isis flinched, but stood stiffly to him, "The white and black cat are fighting back, driving our group to the river," she reported. The tom snarled at her bravery to come tell him BAD news.

"Can they swim?" he inquired. The she-cat thought about it, "I'm not sure, Sir I-"she was cut off with a blow to the head from the top. She landed at the overgrown roots of a sycamore.

"THEN GO FIND OUT!" he hissed at his fallen comrade. She shakily stood, shocked from the blow and let out a uncharacteristic snarl. The tom was taken aback; Isis never retaliated, not even in battle.

She snarled out to him before she ran off into the trees, "I would have noticed if WE had some leadership instead of you sitting here like a kit in catnip!" She abruptly turned around, still dizzy, and ran off before she could hear a reply from her fearless leader.

The tom sighed tiredly, "What have we come down to?" he muttered to himself. He began to follow Isis to the battle of claim. That claim-Tenten.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_**IN THE BATTLE**_

Neji jumped from rock to rock, confusing the enemy she-cat. She strokes his left, his right, but just kept missing. She let out a frustrated yowl and just lunged at the next rock ahead of Neji. He smirked and jumped back, he knew that rock was slick with ice frozen from the freezing water in the current. She landed on the rock…but then was soon in the water from clumsiness with a cry of shock.

He smirked at his enemy as he saw the she-cat run away toward the marsh. His victory smirk didn't last long, though. He was soon countered with four different toms, all with a different ability. The speedy jumped onto his back, claws digging into his flank. He hissed as he tried to buck him off.

The largest one rose one of its large paws to strike a blow to his head, he merely ducked and instead hit his own team mate, knocking him unconscious into the river. The tom was shocked that he hit his team mate, but then took the chance to try to hit Neji with both paws. The other two cats circled him, running in opposite directions, trying to confuse him with a nin-jutsu. He activated his eyes, and saw through the poorly disguised jutsu.

He jumped up and down, trying to get the big ones' attention. That's when Lee joined him in his fight, just finishing his own. His enemies were running off toward the same place the she-cat headed to. Lee nipped at the big tom's hind legs, jumping out of the way when the cat tried to crush him. Lee unsheathed his claws, gave out his battle cry, and landed on his back. Lee then looked at Neji, and then the twins, and nodded his head. Neji knew what to do after this.

Neji got the big one unbalanced as he swung around from rock to rock, trying to knock off Lee from his back. He fell toward the twin cats, making them crash into each other, being crushed by the rather large cat. They all fell into the river, then floating farther toward the bank.

"NEJI! LEE!" they heard a voice yowl. Tenten then leapt onto a blonde, striped she-cat that was blending into the horse-tails, trying to sneak up on them. Her claws were clung to the she-cat back as she flipped her in the air, and into the river. Of course, this made Tenten fall in as well.

"Tenten!" Neji yowled to his teammate. She was bobbing up and down in the river, with paws flailing, trying to grab onto something to keep her from drowning. He chased down rock over rock until he was farther than Tenten onto a larger trunk that had fallen there ages ago.

"NEJI!" Tenten screeched.

Neji leaned over as far as he could to the water, mouth open. Tenten finally was about to come under, he snatched her by the scruff of her neck, pulling with all his strength to get her to the top. She landed on top of him with an Umph! They both began panting loud and heavy, and them realized they were still stuck together.

Tenten then jumped off of him, shaking the water from her now dark brown pelt. She looked at Neji, and helped him up saying, "Thanks for your help, Neji."

Neji then felt a little lighter, and cleared his throat, saying, "You're welcome, Tenten".

They shared a silent stare at each other before Lee came along. "YOSH! YOU ARE BOTH OKAY!" Lee shouted happily. He walked across the trunk to where they were.

"Are you two injured?" Lee asked as they jumped away from each other. Neji answered, "No, just shocked, and wet." He said indicating to Tenten.

"Where did they go?" Tenten suddenly asked.

"They ran off with their tail between their legs after you guys left. All of them" Lee answered proudly.

"Oh, alright, then we should be going back and reporting ourselves in, shouldn't we?" Tenten asked.

"YOSH! LET US GO!" Lee screeched as he began to speed trot back to the Clan. When he was out of ear-shot Neji asked her," Tenten, are you sure you're alright?" He sounded and looked very concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine Neji, just a bit of water logged," Tenten joked nudging him in the shoulder. Neji sighed with relief, _**Thank StarClan**_, he thought.

"Let's follow Lee, shall we?" Neji inquired as he started off the log.

"Yeah, let's go home," Tenten's voice sounded hollow at _home_. Neji didn't seem to notice. Right before she got off the log, she turned around to where the cats had retreated. Sure enough, there was that strange tom that had talked to her earlier, his eyes piercing her pelt.

She shook her head, and turned to follow Neji; hoping things would just go back to normal again. Sadly, somewhere inside her deep, spiritual self, she knew that this wasn't over yet. Not for all the prey in the forest.


	6. Coming Home

A/N: Helllooooooo fans of Naruto Warriors Series! I just want to thank every last one of you by name on my reviews board (it's the most I have EVER gotten, thank you SO much!): MatsuriWolfsong, Night Kaida, Tenten's Panda, Crestfallenfeline, Navi-at-Heart.

Sure, it doesn't seem much, but to me, it keeps me going. I LUV all the comments, they crack me up and smile. But seriously, if you're going to FAVORITE my story, the REVIEW first, that would make me SO happy. Well, I'm sorry that I couldn't start another chapter, my mom was gone for a week, and so was the laptop; I COULDN'T do another chapter without it. XD

ENJOY, Y'ALL!

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't know how many times I have to do this, but I DON'T OWN NARTUO OR WARRIORS! IF I DID, JAYPAW WOULD BE ABLE TO SEE (well, it's a special power *shrug*)

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lee, of course, beat Tenten and Neji home and was jumping up and down as he told Gai-Sensei. 'Oh boy' Neji and Tenten thought at the same time. Gai-Sensei bounded up to them, to the entrance of the village, the tangled brambles and vines that intertwined together on the many trees. This made a cave-like opening for Clanmates to move to and fro freely to hunt or attack. Lee was right behind him, as always.

Gai got to them and grinned so big it rivaled the Cheshire Cat. His eyes were burning with a passionate love (A/N: wEiRd way to put it, I know) and was also purring with a pride only mentors could make to their apprentices.

"I am so proud of you three! YOU USED THE POWER OF YOUTH TO LEAD OFF AN ENTIRE ARMY OF ENEMIES AWAY FROM HARM'S WAY! THIS DESERVES TO BE TOLD TO CATS _EVERYWHERE! _MY APPRENTICES, YOU ARE THE GREATEST WARRIORS ANYWHERE!" Gai-Sensei was right in front of them, but he was yelling as if they were across the mountains!

They were used to this though, and they learned not to flinch after the first moons of being with him. They had to get used to Lee too, so that was a double smack with a Monster to the head. Of course, after being announced like that, all cats from the dens, nursery, Warriors' Hill were gathered around the young, brave apprentices. They all whispered excitedly. Neji and Tenten were slightly embarrassed, both looking at the ground, drawing in the dirt.

All the kits and newly made apprentices were gathered the closest. Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji were jumping up in front of their faces crying out, "Where'd you fight? Were they big? What kind of Justus did they use? What Clan did they come from? We'll tear 'em to shreds before they set another paw on our territory!" They cried out, determined. Tenten purred in amusement at the little balls of fur.

"There, there now; one at a time! I can only take so many at once!" Tenten meowed, putting her head at eye level to the small apprentices, her doe eyes glowing in the sun. Neji didn't stop looking at the ground with his head, but his eyes did wander to Tenten's amused actions. She was now crouched down to bat her front paws in front of Naruto' s face; Naruto was of course was playing back, rolling onto his back and nipping at the paws that came close to his face.

Kiba and Hinata both jumped onto Tenten's back, claws sheathed, and were "attacking" her pelt. Soon, all the new apprentices had her: Ino and Sakura at the tail, Shino and Sasuke at her hind legs, and Chouji was TRYING to get to her belly with his chubby paws. They all were mewing playfully to each other; trying to flip Tenten over.

All the other warriors and elders purred in amusement as the she-cat messed around with them. Neji couldn't help think 'she's good with kits….' He then mentally slapped himself. 'NO! I CAN'T THINK THAT WAY!' Neji turned a deep shade of red. He scolded himself as he stomped off to the lake for a drink, passing all his Clanmates. He heard some whispers as he was leaving: "She's that kit that was found lost in the woods." "Can we still trust her?" "Might as well, she hasn't done any damage yet to the Clan". He heard about every conversation. This made him madder than a squirrel whose secret winter stash was taken while it was starving. He then ran to the lake, anger flowing through his veins.

"OK, OK that's enough," Tenten purred as she stood up, all nine newly made apprentices clinging to her, all laughing and giggling. They all let go and let out an "AWWWWWW, WHY NOT?" They might be new, but they are obedient. She shook out her pelt and began to clean her face with her paw. As she was doing this, she noticed Neji, sitting over by himself by the lake. He looked angry, and she wondered why. As she was staring at Neji, she didn't notice the Leader coming up to her.

"Ah, Hem," he coughed, and she jumped. But when she turned around to see who it was, she relaxed.

"Good Evening, Hokage the Fourth," she meowed friendly to him. His eyes danced with kindness and wisdom.

"Good evening, Tenten," he replied, and then said," How about you go see what's wrong with him, hmm?" he inquired. He was a big tease sometimes. Tenten blushed, and just nodded, afraid if she spoke to him, she would squeak. She began to trot to Neji at the Lake, in which he looked lonely and mopey.

Hokage the Fourth just shook his head and let out a deep purr of amusement. The mentors were all gathered around him now. He turned his head slightly, still looking a Neji and Tenten, and asked, "They still don't know, do they?" All the mentors purred to that, and Iruka answered, "No, sir, that they do not." That amusement was then quiet again, like a knife had come through the air, Hisashi came to sit with all of them.

"Is there something amusing that I missed?" Hisashi asked. They all quickly looked away from Neji and Tenten and began to speak to him absent from the real world, "Oh no, Kakashi just told us another thing to say to your apprentices when you're late for another session." Iruka said, changing the subject a bit.

Of course, Hisashi didn't believe this, and his gaze fell to the two apprentices by the lake; his nephew and his teammate. They seemed… close. His eyes narrowed a bit. He loved his nephew very much, but he fully understands why Tenten cannot be his mate. He turned to the Hokage and asked, "Would you like me to get the Dusk Patrol ready, sir?" in the most nonchalant way. The Hokage then relaxed after being a bit stiff, and nodded in agreement. Hisashi then left to fetch the Patrol.

"We all understand the rules of the Hyuga family, sadly they have to be followed," Kakashi muttered as he trotted after Hisashi. The rest of the Warriors dispersed to gather their apprentices for late training. Only the Hokage was left looking at the two teammates. He sighed and turned to go back to his den to think about this.

AT THE LAKE

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Neji was just sitting there on the rock that sat on the shore of the lake, glaring at his reflection. Tenten came up behind him without sneaking up on him; she knew he could see her. She then crouched down behind him on the bank, her tan tail swishing soundlessly back and forth. Balancing all her power in her hind legs, she jumped over Neji's glaring head, and landed right in front of him where her eyes were to his.

She meowed, "HI NEJI!" Of course, what surprised her was that he actually looked shocked, and backed away too far. SPLASH! Tenten saw Neji land in the water with a thud. Thank StarClan, the water was shallow here, but that doesn't mean that Neji loved water. Only RiverClan and MistClan liked water. A strange, thick yowl escaped from his mouth as he jumped from the water, onto the bank.

At this sight, Tenten couldn't hold it in anymore; she fell onto her stomach, and laughed. She laughed so hard in fact; she was rolling back and forth on the rock, holding her belly with her forepaws. (A/N: The irony, right?)

At the sound of her laugher, Neji then got up from his sitting, soggy position; jumping around to face his teammate. _**'Now, a gentlecat of the Hyuga Family would be to calmly walk away, to react to this as if it was nothing' **_Neji thought as he stared/glared at Tenten. _**'BUT NOT THIS TIME!'**_ Inner Neji told him, and he agreed. He leaped onto his laughing teammate, and used his strength to push both him and Tenten into the water.

The first thing he noticed was that she stopped laughing as soon as she hit the water; the second, he was in the water AGAIN. Both their heads popped up from the slightly deeper water, and they stared/glared at each other for a while. Finally, Tenten splashed Neji's face with her forepaws, and tried to swim away. Neji shook his face in happy frustration. He was a better swimmer than Tenten, and easily caught up to her. He got ahead of her, and got her face wet with the help of his hind paws. She sputtered and bobbed erratically as she tried to gather her balance again.

By then, Neji was back on the bank, shaking his pelt out. She purred in amusement at his soggy figure. She swam out of the lake, and did the same; getting Neji wet AGAIN. He playfully growled at her as she purred. They both simultaneously began to clean themselves. Neji felt much better after their water war; so much happier in fact, he almost forgot why he was unhappy. Of course after this thought, he was back to being serious again.

He cleared his throat, and calmly said to Tenten, "We'd better get back to camp," he said, standing up. She looked disappointed, but quietly agreed. She got up, and began to follow Neji to the middle of camp, but then stopped and asked, "Hey Neji?"

"Hn?" he replied. He turned around to see his teammate staring at the sun going down. She turned her head, not looking at him, and asked, "Will you watch the sunset with me?" Her meow sounded soft and careful. He then quietly walked over to her side and sat down with her. At the corner of his eyes, he saw that for the first time in a while, Tenten looked relaxed. Her body seemed to look comfortable instead of its usual stiffness in the past couple of weeks. Her side molded perfectly into his, when did he get that close to her? Did he just sit like that? Oh well. Everything seemed so calm _NOW._

The sun made its way to the water, making a reflection across it. With this effect, it seemed to make Tenten glow. Not because of the water, but her spirit seemed just to _GLOW._ He felt at home in this position. Then as quickly as it began, it ended. It was soon dark, and with no moon out. He got up at the same time as Tenten, and they walked home together. It was time for them to rest; they had Dawn Patrol tomorrow morning.

Neji and Tenten trotted warily to the apprentices' den with Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba. Their nests were side by side, so they just plopped down on the moss and familiar scent of friends and home. Neji fell asleep quickly, but Tenten stayed awake; thinking about what the strange blue and red eyed cat was talking about.

'What does he mean that he was MY Clanmate? Why was he so familiar but yet a stranger to me? I guess I DO have a more distinct past than what the Warriors thought' Tenten thought as she finally drifted to sleep, snuggling closer to Neji for warmth, and he seemed to get closer with her. Soon, they were side by side again; they both felt sleep for the first time in a long while.

Sadly, there's no ending here; the blue and read eyed cat is staring down at the two apprentices, with a raged glint because of the white one. He was getting to close with Tenten. He was on top of the tallest tree that was closest to the camp without being spotted by his *shudders* _Clanmates. _He then thought 'I do hope you realize soon enough that home for you is not there, but with us, the WildClan.' He stood up, and jumped from tree to tree, away from the FireClan's Camp.

He knew what Tenten would be doing in her sleep, the same that she's been doing for moons now: _Visiting StarClan for answers about her past, and soon to be, __**future**_**.**


	7. Taking You Back

A/N: Hellooooooooooooooooooo Naruto Warriors fans! What's up with you guys? Sorry I haven't been able to tell a story in a long while, but you know it's that time of year again: SCHOOL. I had to study for my World Geography test tomorrow, finish Algebra I and Biology; you know, the works. *sigh*

Anyways, enough about ME, how 'bout you? You have stuck with me so far, so "I must be doin' something right" (Sorry, like that song XD) It took me awhile to think this chapter over, so I hope you like it! *It came to me in Computer Apps, how ironic right?*

SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIAL THANKS TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *DRUM ROLL*…..: MatsuriWolfsong, Night Kaida, Tenten's Panda, Crestfallenfeline, Navi-at-Heart,

You guys' review's REALLY make me laugh, and encourage me to keep going; thank you so much! If you are new to my stories, than IF you REVIEW my stories, you will be one of those lucky SPECIAL THANKS people above this. Just a thought XD.

Disclaimer: I, solemnly swear, that I have no rights to the Warriors series or Naruto. Zip, Zilch, cero, zero, none, never. You get the idea, so enjoy! He's gonna try to be SNEAKY….

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**AT THE APPRENTICES' DEN **

***from the previous chapter***

Neji woke up suddenly, feeling as if he were being glared at, and studied. His pale, lavender eyes scanned the entire den, but nothing was out of the ordinary. Then, he looked to his left side of his pelt, where Tenten was currently sleeping.

He watched as her chest slowly heaved up, and down; all in a rhythmic sequence. His eyes softened at the sight. This was truly one night that she actually was sleeping, and not speaking with StarClan. He also can't help himself but wonder where she DID come from. Why did that one tom want her so bad? His claws automatically unsheathed at the thought of that brute.

How DARE he try to take Tenten from her home? It was nerve wrecking, and it didn't help that she almost drowned today also. His claws sheathed themselves at the thought of today, and Tenten nearly drowning. He was, how his StarClan members said, protective of his friend. He couldn't help himself; it was on instinct to protect her from the dangers outside the Clan. He knew she was strong enough, yes, but that didn't help his urge to keep her from getting hurt. _Or worse, _**killed**_._ He shuddered at the thought.

That's when he heard it. His ears twitched at the sound of scattering leaves outside the village. In fact, outside the den, and this wasn't some squirrels looking for their stashes either. He let out a warning growl, and this startled Tenten. She woke up drowsy eyed for a moment before yawning, and looked at Neji with some sleepy curiosity. She looked at Neji, who then had jumped up away from her, and was growling deeply at the entrance to the den. She watched, confused, what happened. Was there someone there? She stood up from where she was laying, and began to look around herself.  
>Out of nowhere, the tomcat earlier himself, charged at Neji. Tenten let out a hiss of rage. What was HE doing HERE? That question seemed to have slipped her mind for what she saw next. The tom came in so quickly and suddenly, even with Neji being prepared for the attack wasn't quite ready for him. His claws were unsheathed, and he was spitting up a storm. His eyes burned in hatred as he tried to fight through him. Neji knew what he was after.<p>

The tom came at Neji, who got in the way, and unsheathed his claws as well. Neji was dodging his attacks; he was built with more speed than the tom. Although, the tom made it up for power, his paws were the size of Neji's head. One blow TO his head could be fatal. Neji kept biting at the tom's legs, trying to knock him over with his own weight and balance.

The tom recovered quickly though; after every attack. He then was able to nick Neji in the side of his pelt. Neji went flying to the side wall of the den. (A/N: Mind you, the den is made from bracken and thorns, not a good feeling) He hit his head on the wall as well. When he got up, he couldn't see all that straight at all. Of course, by then, all the apprentices were up.

"Neji!" Hinata squealed, seeing her kin on the ground of their den. She leapt up herself, getting ready for battle. Naruto followed her in this suit, with his pelt growing twice as big. He growled out to the big tom,

"Pick on someone you own size, you fox dung!" The tom looked toward the smaller, newer made apprentices, and began to charge towards them. Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji lined up on one side; while Sakura, Ino, and Hinata lined up in between them. Battle formation, but this was made for many enemies on the battlefield, not one huge TOM.

Tenten came barreling through before he could reach them. She ran right through to his left side, knocking him off balance, and before he could regain it, she lunged again, at his front. She was crotched down, ready to give more, hissing as she went. He stumbled backwards, out of the den. Neji was watching all of this. He couldn't even speak to tell Tenten it was a trap out there. He watched in proud horror as he saw her follow the tom to continue the battle. He slowly got up, and tried to walk toward the entrance before it was too late.

**OUTSIDE THE APPRENTICES' DEN**

Tenten hissed again, circling her enemy slowly as he regained himself. He purred in amusement. This startled Tenten, and knocked her off guard. His whiskers twitched in laughter as he slowly sat down, looking at her and told her,

"I can't tell if you're your mother, or father."

This stopped Tenten cold; she wasn't expecting a statement like that. She got twice as mad, making her pelt look like a newly born kit's fur, except with an angrier look to it. How DARE he say something like that to her? He just sat and watched her fill up with anger, and seemed to ENJOY it.

This made her angrier, and she lunged again, out of rage. He simply stepped out of the way, and let her run by. As she did, he snapped his jaws shut on her neck, and bit down hard. Not hard enough to kill, but enough to hurt and make it difficult to breathe. She kicked and spitted and growled, but he would let go. He muffled through her neck, mouth full of fur,

"I'm taking you home, even if I have to do it by FORCE!" he proved this by keeping his jaw locked on Tenten's neck, and began to slowly drag her away into the forest. The forest, for where she grew up to live in. She couldn't yowl, or warn anybody around the Clan, they would get hurt. Plus, she couldn't speak at all; he was only giving her enough air to breathe. If she did anything else, she could die from lack of oxygen.

She tried to drag her body to slow him down, but he was a very strong tom, and pulled with no problem. She scratched him a few times, but that made him bite down harder; causing her to stop. They were almost to the entrance of FireClan's territory. She knew she wouldn't be able to leave if it kept going on like this.

She then heard a loud, angry yowl. Her doe brown eyes were the only thing she could move, and she saw a flash of white and brown coming toward them. Neji leapt (A/N: I've use this word A LOT this chap, haven't I?) on top of the huge, bulky tom's back. The tom hissed, and tried to knock him off. Of course, this was difficult because he still had Tenten in his grasp.

Neji was clawing and hissing, trying everything to get him to let go. Finally, the tom threw Tenten a huge root just before the entrance. She lay there, breathing heavily, head rolled back; she was watching the battle before her with lack of oxygen.

After the tom flung her, Neji gave a yowl to the tom for throwing Tenten. He bit down on the back of his neck, which was difficult, because just the size of his neck was a thick piece of muscle. The tom flipped onto his back, crushing Neji underneath him. All Tenten could do was watch. She hated it.

Neji felt as if his body was dead, and every muscle was gone. The massive tom jumped off of him, flipping in the air to face him face-to-face. His large paw rose to strike Neji's unprotected head. Neji tried to get up, to deflect the attack, to PROTECT himself, but he couldn't move. He awaited for the blow, but it never came.

He opened his eyes, and stared in astonishment; Tenten had managed to leap up from where she was, and jump in front of him, to shield him. Her body was over him, her face protecting his exposed head. Fires of rage danced in her usually innocent eyes. The tom's paw hit Tenten's lowered head, across the face. She flew up and over Neji, to a few feet behind him; she rolled a few times. Her breathing was no more than a whisper in the wind.

Neji watched all of it, his face drained of all (or what he had) color. His eyes then glared, whiskers twitched angrily, ears flattened. His lip curled up into a snarl, and he leapt up to his four feet in great speed. The tom himself was shocked of what he had done. He couldn't hold that perfectly aimed blow, the best he could do was sheathe his dagger-like claws before he reached her. She was so beaten, that she might not live much longer if not treated. He had to get himself and her out of there.

That's when he noticed her companion; he had jumped up with a speed so great, it looked like a fish jumping out of the water. His angry features matched the face of a panther who had his prey taken away by another. Possibly even more than that!

Neji jumped with all of his strength, a battle cry escaping from his mouth. His claws automatically came out, his Byakugan activated as well. He saw that the tom was going to the right, but he beat him to it. His well-aimed blow hit him right across the muzzle. The tom looked shocked, possibly even SCARED. Of a KIT practically! He was half his age!

The tom retaliated, and tried to smack Neji back, claws unsheathed once again. He aimed for his side to unbalance him, but Neji saw it coming. He switched sides with a twist in his hips, landing behind the tom. Before the tom could turn around to attack, Neji began using his jutsu 64 Paws (A/N: How cute can I get? XD), and hit him everywhere he could see, feel, or reach. The tom was still standing, but he was stiffer.

He wasn't expecting this to happen. He was supposed to grab Tenten without DISTRACTIONS, and get her away from this thing she now calls home. He wasn't supposed to be defeated in one attack by a new born kit. He looks wearily at Tenten, who still is barely breathing. He sighed in defeat; it looks like he will have to wait until she is well enough to come. Hidala would NOT be pleased if Tenten came looking like THIS. He would be severely punished for disobeying her. She wasn't supposed to be hurt, or nearly DEAD. They needed her ALIVE.

He slowly began to limp toward Tenten, but Neji jumped over him to land in front of Tenten; he was in the same position that she was when Tenten protected him. He looked pissed, basically. His white pelt was all shagged up, and out of place. His Byakugan was still activated, and he was growling lowly.

The tom walked right be them and mewed hoarsely:

"You can keep her for now, but we will be back to claim what is rightfully ours when she is well once again. Believe me; we WILL be waiting with full force. You better stay out of our way." He was glaring at him the whole way he left. Neji sped up to go after him, but the tom's comrades used a sand jutsu that blinded him, even his Byakugan. He was about to run after them when he heard a low, gravely mewing:

"N-n-neji? Are y-y-you OK?" Tenten was still conscious, but barely. Neji could see her eyes lolled back, trying to find him. He rushed back over to her, and gazed at her pleadingly; hoping she would be alright. His deactivated his eyes, and stared at her for a long while, tears in his eyes.

She was a mess: bruised, battered, fur missing in some spots around her neck, her longer fur coming undone from her head, eyes tired, the whole works. Her breathing had become panting, and she was staring at him, but also PAST him. Her eyes were fading darker than normal.

"TENTEN!" Neji yowled at his close teammate. His face was slowly, and gently, nudging her own, and was mewing little things to her, "It's gonna be alright, you'll be alright, don't go to sleep, don't go to sleep…"

There was also a small pool of blood forming underneath her neck, her bruised, scabby neck. Neji looked around and saw medic cats coming around them, Lee gently pulling away Neji from Tenten. Neji tried to fight,

"NO! I have to make sure nothing happens to her! I have to! I have-" he was cut off by Lee who had gently swiped Neji's face to get his attention in a calm matter.

"Neji, our precious petal will do fine. Nothing bad will ever happen to her," Lee stated calmly, looking right into Neji's pale eyes. Neji watched as the medic cats put cobwebs on Tenten's wounds, and were chewing up ingredients to calm the shock. They placed her gently on top of Gai, who carefully carried her to the Medic den, which luckily, was very much empty. One young medic she-cat of the colors of turtlequoise came over and told them purring, "Don't worry, she will be fine by morning. Nothing too serious; just a few bumps and bruises. You can visit her when we set her up in the den, okay?" she asked them, her yellow eyes having a gentle kindness to them.

"Yosh! Thank you for the information, Edel!" Lee said cheerfully! She nodded in thanks, and walked off behind the rest of the medic cats. Lee turned to Neji, "Did you hear that Neji? You may visit Tente-"he hadn't even finished his sentence when Neji was already heading to the den they were putting Tenten in. Lee smiled as he turned to go to the apprentices' den to join, and tell the others of the mishap.

Neji was by Tenten's side as soon as the medic let him. One older she-cat told him gently

"She'll be better by late sky high tomorrow, you don't have to worry." She left for them to be alone, her tail swishing from side to side on the way out.

Neji first just began to stare at Tenten's bandaged body. She looked cleaner, but this didn't make him feel any better; seeing her in what seemed to be a body cast of cobwebs. She was beginning to breathe normally, on her stomach; legs tucked underneath her. Neji carefully approached her side, and lay down the same way beside her.

She felt his presence, and slowly, stiffly snuggle closer to him. Her head rested on the arch of his back, and he gently placed his own on top of hers, purring gently to soothe her. Her body loosened some, and she became relaxed as she fell into a deep sleep. Neji's own eyes finally gave up on him as them began to slowly shut. He yawned hugely, and his whiskers twitched as he placed his head on top of hers again. They fell asleep together, once again.

Hisashi was staring into the den, disapprovingly, and trotted off toward the Hyuga Den with a speedy pace. I will have to have a word with him tomorrow morning, he thought…

A/N: Hey! What do you think? I think I did a pretty good job considering I haven't been able to for a few weeks. Tell me what you think! Throw me some ideas too! Read my other latest story: Tenten: The Mark of the Dragon! It might be interesting for you…

ENJOY THE FREE PIE!

Neji: What's pie?

Me: It's a delicious substance of grain, fat, fruit, BLAH BLAH BLAH….

Neji: Sounds awful

Me: Shows what you know! *Throws pie in his face*

HOPE YOU LIKE THE REST OF THIS STORY AND MY OTHERS!

BOI (bye)


	8. GREAT UPDATE

**A/N: Well, well, well; look at all those fans! Can you believe it you guys? (Turns to Neji and Tenten)**

**THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! *tears come to eyes***

Neji: Phft—better tell them some news then

Me: You hush up! I might not own you, but I sure can make you disappear like that- *snaps fingers* in MY stories!

Neji: …..

Me: That's what I thought

Tenten: Just tell them the news already!

Me: Right, right—almost forgot. Hehe….

Anyway, for Christmas I finally got *drum roll*

MY OWN PC! (Laptop)

I CAN NOW UPDATE A WHOLE HECK OF A LOT FASTER AND SOONER NOW! HOW GREAT'S THAT? I DON'T NEED TO RUSH ANYMORE! YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Neji: And the other news?

Me: Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm getting there.

Naruto Warriors Series will be updated December 25th, 2012 at 1:30 AM—THAT'S RIGHT TOMORROW BABY!

Tenten The Mark of the Dragon will be updated December 27th, 2012 (Don't know what time yet)

BE PREPARED OR BE SQUARE!

THANK YOU ALL YOU SPECIAL REVIEWERS! YOU WILL GET SPECIAL THANKS IN THESE NEW CHAPTERS!

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	9. Is this Good Bye?

A/N: I promised you didn't I? I hope you enjoy this FINALLY updated chapter! Special Thanks to:

jammy-kinzz, Night Kaida, RinWolfeh, Mizuki-Hyuga, Tenten's Panda, Introverted-Verses, and Navi-at-Heart.

Your comments have always made me smile and laugh (oh great, now I sound like a cliché happy go lucky ending movie.)

I still think you all!

NOW ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

DAWN THE NEXT MORNING IN THE MEDICINE DEN….

Neji was peacefully in a deep slumber, with no worries at the time, and Tenten under his chin, also fast asleep. This mood/moment was ruined when Neji's whiskers twitched to a sound walking in toward them. Neji was unsure who it was, so he cracked opened his right Hyuga eye to see no other then…

His Uncle X[

WHY HIS UNCLE?!

The elderly, wise cat stoked forward to where he was a mere Mouse length apart. His eyes didn't seem that happy in a matter in his head. He then realized that Neji was awake, and rumbled out lowly,

"Oh, I see you're awake. Would you care to join me for an early, surprised Dawn Patrol?"

Neji didn't like the sounds of his meow, but did not reject his question. He carefully stood on his four paws, gently placing Tenten's head closer to her chest with a nudge of his head. She still slept soundly. Thank StarClan for poppy seeds. He stretched forward, and then backward; just to get the blood moving to those parts of his body again. After this motion, he licked his paw and brought it up to his ear. He turned his face toward his uncle and replied,

"I wouldn't mind at all."

"Good." Hisashi answered back, turning around quickly, trotting away from the den to the entrance of their rather large Clan. Neji, after giving a quick lick to his chest, fled quietly after him. They walked past the entrance, and the oddest thing was that they were the only ones for this particular patrol. Usually, there would be at LEAST 4 more. What was going on here?  
>Not that he HATED his uncle, he was better than that. He couldn't help but feel a bit NERVOUS though. They kept walking silently across the forest and not a peep from either of them. Neji kept sneaking glances at his uncle, and his uncle the same way. Not at the same way, of course. All you could hear between them would be the gentle breeze and the sound of crushed leaves beneath their paws. <em>Crunch crunch crunch crunch<em>.

Neji couldn't take it anymore, he finally just plainly stated,

"We're not here to hunt, are we uncle?" Hisashi then stopped in his tracks, and gracefully turned to face Neji. Neji held his ground, all the same.

"No, that we're not, Neji-kun," was his reply. Neji then asked,

"Then why are we here? Did I do something off?" He had a pretty good idea what it was to be about.

Hisashi coughed in a strange noise, "We need to speak about the relationship between you and your teammate, er…. Tenten."

Neji's heart stopped for a brief kit mew, but then retaliated to his uncle,

"What's wrong with our relationship?" He wasn't asking, he was DEMANDING to know.

Hisashi returned his ice cold glare and clearly stated,

"I believe it seems…. Inappropriate for two teammates to be in the same den in the SAME nest-"

"WHAT?!" Neji yowled. Hisashi shut his yap for a sec to hear his argument.

"Is THAT was this is about? What's the matter with sleeping with a good, old teammate of mine, WE DID NOTHING! I DON'T UNDER—" He was cut off.

"I FEEL LIKE YOU'RE LEADING UP TO SOMETHING THAN just A TEAMMATE, NEPHEW! Neji stared at him in complete disbelief. He continued, pacing back and forth around him as he did so.

"I BELIEVE YOU HAVE DEEPER FEELINGS FOR THIS BLOODLINENESS FRIEND OF YOURS!" Hisashi roared, pelt puffed out, rage in his own eyes. He then sat down (formally of course) and began to calm himself.

Neji himself also glared at his uncle, also pissed off. He had to calmly collect himself too, and then asked him with his whiskered face down,

"What do you want me to do?"

Hisashi was taken aback by this, but then recovered by replying,

"You need to stop seeing her, as a teammate, as a friend, as ANYTHING."

Neji's claws sheathed and unsheathed uncontrollably at his command. Could he do it? His inner self then spoke out loud for him and told his uncle,

"Yes, uncle." Hisashi then stood up, and purred with pride,

"Okay then, we had better get back before everyone wakes up, shall we?" All Neji could do was nod, and began to go toward home. Back to…. A sad story for Tenten…

LATER ON IN THE VILLAGE (SOMEWHERE NEAR SUNHIGH)

Tenten was sound asleep, but it seemed colder for some reason. She began to open her doe eyes, slowly, and her eyes caught onto a figure in the entrance. She sat up and mumbled,

"Ne—ji?" It was him! White and brown pelt and all! She leapt up and hurried to him, ignoring the morning soreness that came with the healing process. Her eyes shined with a happy joy in them. Then they became concerned when she noticed that she couldn't see his eyes and asked,

"Hey Neji, what's wrong? Are you okay? Need anything?" She kept prodding him with these caring questions, making the moment harder than it needed to be. He hunched over even farther, and burst out,

"I can't see you anymore!" Tenten's whiskers drooped as she leaned closer to Neji's own. She was in shock.

"What?" she asked, meow shaking a bit. Neji hated this more than anything, and repeated,

"I can't see you anymore, I'm so sorry Tenten. I-you-we—IT JUST CAN'T WORK!" he was practically choking these sentences out. Tenten back up away from his shaking head, and bowed her own and began to see the picture,  
>"Oh, I see." Neji wanted to break down right then and there, but he couldn't—not with his uncle watching.<p>

"I will just go for a walk around the village then," Tenten mumbled softly as her pelt brushed against his.

"Neji?" Neji quickly turned around on his four paws, and asked, "What Ten—" She gave a quick lick to his cheek, and ran as fast as she could to the entrance of FireClan's walls. Neji could only stare in awe, and break inside. WHAT DID I JUST DO? His inner voice moaned in pity.

SOMEWHERE, OUT THERE

The huge tom just sat on the tree top, watching with glee—like a kit's first taste of fresh kill. He stretched himself out, and began to climb himself from branch to branch, down towards the little runaway.

"That took a bit longer than expected, but this will do JUST fine." It wouldn't take all that much to convince her now…..hehe.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: HELLO PEEPS! What do YOU think should happen (what a cliché question for just a way to get reviews XD ) Once again THANK YOU ALL for the REVIEWS!

FREE PIE FOR ALL, AND TO ALL A GREAT BIG GLASS OF MILK

Of course, then if you're lactose and tolerant, then GO EAT YOUR VEGGIES!

LOVE YA!

Sorry that this chap is crappy, I have the worst kind of cold going on, I couldn't type very well. I still hope you enjoyed it! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!


End file.
